NEW LEADERS
by CLINT THE SPIX MACAW
Summary: with raccoon being forsed to give up leadership role they most vote for a new leader who will it be, who could it be. first chapter is my version of the movie sorry i have bad spelling i use the worst typing program ever it doesnt have spell check sorry
1. Chapter 1

THE NUT JOB

MY STORY REMAKE WITH A NUT JOB 2 AT THE END OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS

STARTS WHEN THE TREE BLOWS UP IN FLAMES

"who caused this" Raccoon asked

The Burisers walk up carrying Surly

"let me go" surly says

Surly turns around and looks at the tree witch was on fire

"oh, haha, you guys are a mess for winter" surly jokes

"raccoon, tell we what to do i will set up the trial" Andie says

"another trial, come on" on of the birds in the back say

"all in favour of banshment, raise your paws" raccoon says

They all put there paws in the air including andie and greyson

"fine you all will regret this" surly says

They climb up a telephone poll

"surly you should of had a trial, Im sorry" andie says

Surly walks across and down the otherside

He ran across the road and into a ally and when in a empty trash can

"stupid raccoon" Surly mumbled

Surly laid down for a couple hours

Then heard a noise he, looked around and grabed a spoon that was laying next to him.

Buddy looked in the trash can

"what are you doing here" surly asked

He just looked around

"ok" surly says

They go walking in to another part of a ally and come up on a main street and walk down it, When Buddy stopss and stairs at a window, the Surly looks

"buddy awesome job, now we get a plan, break in, and get all the nuts, and we do it my way" surly says

Buddy just nodds

NEXT DAY

"lets go" surly says

They run and sneek in the door and climbed up the walls to above the celling tiles

the were walking and Surly accadently steped on a mouse trap and it clamped his leg down

"quick get the gun" one of the guys said on the floor

"na its proble just a rat" another one says

"ahhhhhhhhhhh" surly says trying not to yell

"buddy un clamp the thing" surly says in pain

Buddy does

"ow that hurts" surly whines

"look" surly says

There dog was still barking

Surly watched as one of the humans blew the whistel that the dog stoped barking and that other guy down there was falling down from it

"buddy we have to get that" surly says

Buddy nodds

They keep watching and one guy grabs the whistle and throws it out side

"come on" surly says

They walk back around and go out the window above the door

They run over to were it went and start looking for it

A couple minutes later

"i got the thingy" surly says then falling in a box loseing the whistle witch rolls over in front of Andie

"Surly, what are you doing" andie asked

"Trying to get that thing" surly says pointing a thee whistle

"does it have somthing to do with food" andie asked

" no " surly says back

"really" andie says holding it over the drain

"ok it does" surly says

"follow me" surly says

They cross the street and go inside every one had left the store including the dog

"down here" surly says

They go down in the basement

"wow surly you found this" Andie asked

"yes" Surly says

"this is enough to feed the park for years" Andie says

"wo wo wo there, this is mine" Surly says

"come on surly split it 50/50" Andie asked

"oohh...fine" surly says

"cool thanks surly" Andie says hugging surly

"welcome" surly says back

"im going to tell the park" andie says

"i will be here tomarrow" surly says

Andie goes out the hole in the convaer belt

Surly and Buddy climb to the roof and stay there

NEXT DAY

Andie comes back the next day with the bruisers and mole

Surly jumps from the railing above them and lands infront of andie who saw surlys leg

surly felt pain when he hit the ground

"Surly you all right" Andie asked

"yeah i just messed it up yesterday" surly says looking at his leg

"ok heres the plan, we dig a hole right here and break in that way then we unlock that door(points to coal shoot) and get the nuts out" surly says

"good plan" Jamie says

"i will start digging" jimmy says

"no i will" john says back

Then they start digging

Mole was sitting under the van waiting for a cloud to move over

the dog came up and oped the coal shoot

Surly walk over to her

"who are you" surly asked

"percious, What are they doing" Percious asked

"Nothing" surly says

"let me in here" surly says

He walks in but andie sees him go in there and runs and goes in there to

"surly what are you doing" Andie asked

"getting some food" surly says

"hummmmm" andie says

"what" surly says

"oh No" Andie says

"what" surly says and turns around and sees it

andie and surly jump down and run and grab the dynomate as it blows up sending the bruisers out of there hole and landing on top of the van

Andie helps surly up the hole because his leg was hurting

Andie also brought up a bag of nuts

"Raccoon would love this" jamie says

"thank you" Jamie says to Andie

Andie looks of to her side and sees Surly setting against the tire of the truck

Andie walks over to surly

she sets in front of him

"Surly whats wrong" andie asked

"my leg, my life, and Raccoon being on everyones mind" Surly says

"Surly, have somthing to tell you" andie says

"what is it" surly asked

"Raccoons planning to double cross you" Andie says

"I knew we would do that" Surly says

"remeber that saying he had" Andie asked

"yep" surly says

"if thats true, his starving the park so he can stay leader, and prevent Greyson, Myself, or you surly from being leaders" Andie says

"why me" Surly says

"well if we pull this off, it was your plan you found the place and everything" Andie says

"guess your right, if thats true he will have a plan" Surly says

"ok every one lsiten go back to that park come back tomarrow its getting late" surly says

"ok" mole says then the all left but andie

"andie are you going back" surly says

"can i stay with you tonight" Andie asked nervously

"sure fine with me, meet me on the roof" surly says

Surly went in side the store and stole a few soft rags and toke them to the roof

Surly looks over were buddy normaly sleeps to see him already sleeping

Andie was looking around and found were surly sleep the night before were he had rags layed out

"here you go andie" surly says setting some rags down

"thanks" Andie says

she lays hers out about and inch aways from surlys

surly was already in bed laying on his back

Andie got in hers and layed on her back

"surly, i will do every thing i can to prevent raccoon from doing this" Andie says

"thanks andie" surly says

NEXT DAY

Surly and Andie were sleeping facing each other with ther noses about to touch

"what do we have here" Raccoon says

"it not what you think" Andie says

Raccoon grabs them and trow them in the back of the van as it starts moving

after it takes off Greyson jumps and lands on top of the van

"No" Raccoon yells

Raccoon jumps on the back of another moving van following the first one

"Surly you idiot why did you get us in to this" jamie yelled

"guys its not his fault" greyson says as he opens the door

"its raccoon"greyson also says

Raccoon jumps in the van and grabs surly, but Greyson grabs his tail

"let go lets get rid of him once and for all, For The Park" raccoon chanted

No one said anything

"was it true that you are starving the park to stay leader" Andie says

"awnser the qustion" Greyson says

"its true raccoons a double crosser he told me every thing" mole blurts out

"all in favour of banshment raise your paws" greyson says

All in the van rasied there paws including surly

Raccoon grabs surly ad throws him in to Andie and hit the van wall

The van slides to a stop

"every one out" surly orderd

"you'll never get away with this Raccoon" Andie says

Raccoon gets up and hits andie then throws her in to the wall

"Andie" surly looks at her

"hahahahaha" raccoon laughes

then the van took off and hit the side of the bridgeand fell off

surly jumps holding andie and grabs on to the edge of the bridge

Surly saw that she had a bloody nose and there was a cut on her back that was bleeding

"andie, andie wake up" surly says well trying to pull them up

"what.. oh, surly help" Andie says

"im trying" surly says

then the bridge splits and breaks surly and andfall down into the water

"oh" Andie says

"you ok" surly asked

"yeah the cut on my back hurts" Ande says

'they swim over to a log stuck on a rock

they both look to see the other truck fall offto floats over to log andie goes over to help get them out

Surly was looking around when Raccoon jumps out of the water and grabs Surly

"look" mole says

they all run down to help

Buddy and andie grabthe end of the whistle that surly had out

"buddy we almost pulled it off" surly says

"Surly dont let go" Andie says

"bye" surly says then lets go

"nooooooooooo" Andie yelled

surly fell down had aganist the water breaking hid already hurt leg, also he hit muiltable rocks when falling scraping up his body

after the water calmed down surly tryed to swim but couldnt he was in to much pain

"why" surly says floating down stream

5 Days later

Andie and Buddy were walking by the creek when the seen a purple small body laying down on a shore

"surly" andie says running toward it

Buddy followed her

"best freind" buddy said

"buddy did you just talk" Andie asked

he noddes yes

Andie smiled

Andie rolled him over on his back to see his back leg was broken badly and the he had srapes on his chest and stomac and back and side he was bleeding a little bit

Andie was watching and seen hem open his eyes

"Andie" surly says weakly

"we got to get you to Jamie" Andie says

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK **

**GIVE ME SOME REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IM OPEN FOR IDEAS TO **

**THIS WAS BASICLY MY VISION OF THE MOVIE NOW AFTER THIS IT WILL BE ALL MINE SO CH2 STARTS NUT JOB 2**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(JAMIE IS PART OF THE BRUSIERS AND THE HEALER/DOCTOR FOR THE PARK)

"No im fine" surly says weakly

"no your not" Andie says

Andie carrys Surly over to were Jamie is

"jamie can you do somthing to his leg" andie asked setting surly on his back

"why would i want to help him after what he put us through" Jamie says

"Jamie he brought food to the park, he saved us" Andie says

"fine i guess your right" Jamie says

Jamie looks at Surlys leg for a little bit and touches and trys to move it

"ohhhhhhh that hurts" Surly says weakly

"ok one sec" Jamie says the walks in the back part of the tree she lived in

She comes back with a broken peice of bark and some string

"hold still Surly, This might hurt" Jamie says pushing his leg down then putting the bark on it then tieing it on with the string

"oh that hurts" surly yells while she was doing this

Sevral other animal gathered outside the tree waiting to see what was going on

"Thanks jamie, do you have any thing for his cuts and scrapes" Andie asked

"yeah i think so" she replied

She walked into the back of her tree again to get it

"here put this on him later, I will let you dp sense im guessing you two are close" Jamie says with a grin

"ok, wait what" Andie says

"Nevermind" jamie says

"ok see ya later" Andie says

Andie sets Surly on his feet

"here lean against me" Andie says

"ok, thanks" Surly says

They walk out to see the whole park stairing at them including raccoon

Most of the park gasped when the saw Surly

" I see that you servived" raccoon says

"Dont bother him, hes weak and hurt" Andie says

"Fine but Andie dont get to used to taking care of him" Raccoon says

"Shut up raccoon we are all sick and tired of you" Andie says

"Andie calm down" Surly says weakly and silent

Andie goes to here tree witch was a hollow about 3 feet of the ground they walk in side

"this is your new home" Andie says

"your going to let me live here" Surly asked

"yes" Andie says

"thank you" Surly says

"you saved the park so i will repay you by letting you stay here" Andie says

"ok, so what now we wait" surly says

"yeah you cant do any thing tell your leg heals" Andie says

3 DAYS LATER

"yes i can finely walk again" Surly says walking next to Andie to the shed

The new meeting place sense the oak tree blew up

"Ok every ok settle down ok first thing, all in favour of banshment of Surly Raise your paws" Raccoon asked

4 animals rasied there paws and then greyson also put his hand up

Andie saw Surly shake when he heard his name then he saw Greysons paw up she saw that it turned to anger

"surly calm down" Andie whispers

"trying to control" surly says back

"all in favour of vote for new leader rasie your paws" some other animal yelled from the back

every on rasied there paws

"fine if you want a new leader then a new leader or leaders you will get" Raccoon says

"Surly, Andie, Greyson come forward" Raccoon says

"but before i give my leadership powers away, a new law made by me and can only me removed by me, former leaders cannot be banshed" Raccoon says

"turn over my leading to Surly, Andie and Greyson" raccoon says

"so were the leaders now" Surly asked

"yes" raccoon says

"Meeting dismess" Andie says

"Greyson im going to kill you" surly says

"Why" Greyson says

"You tryed to bansh me again after what i did for the park" surly says

Surly stands up and punched Greyson in the face

"Surly calm down" Andie says

"Im calmed down i just needed to get that out of my system" Surly says

"Greyson are you ok" Andie asked

"yeah im fine, But when are you going to ask me out on a date after all i am the park hero" Greyson says

"you idiot, Your not the park hero any more, Surly is" Andie says

Surly heard that and smiles

"What" Greyson says

"that was Surlys plan and idea he found the nut store" Andie says

Greyson gets up

"hum, so what about that date" greyson asked

Every one was still watch but from about 15 feet away because they saw Surly punch greyson

"GREYSON YOU IDIOT I HATE YOU I WOULD NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU NOW STOP ASKING, I LOVE SURLY NOT YOU" Andie yells

Every one came back

"Crap i said that out loud did i" Andie says

"yep" surly says nervously

"well well well looks like i was right" jamie says laughing

Raccoon was laughing

Surly just turns his head and walks off to his hollow sadly

"guys stop your hurting him more then what he can handle" Andie says

"we just messing with yall come on" jimmy says

Andie runs off to surly

Surly was setting at the bottom of the tree with his paws in his face

"Surly, what wrong" Andie asked

"I feel embarrased" surly says

"I do to" Andie says

"i love you to" surly says

Andie sets next to him

"you seem down besides what just happend, is somthing bothering you" Andie says

"no why you ask" surly says quickly

"I know somthings wrong" Andie says

"i will tell you tonight" surly says

"ok come on lets walk around its good for your leg" Andie says

"ok" surly stands up

They walk around the park till close to dark

"come on lets go to the shed there having a party for the new leaders" Andie says

"oh really, You mean for you and greyson" Surly says

"No your part of it to" Andie says

"sure dont seem like it" surly says

Greyson walks up next to Surly

"you on your why to the party" Andie asked

"yep" greyson says in his normal voice

"hey sorry about earlyer, I was dealing with somthing persnol" surly says

"oh ok, appolgy accepted" Greyson says serious

They walk in to the party were music was playing animals were eating and danceing

most of them said hey or hello to greyson and Andie but not surly

Surly goes up to the squirrel DJ witch his name was Clint

"hey could you play some skrillex or somthing like that" Surly asked

"sure man, how about a skrillex mix thats 30minutes long" Clint asked

"go for it" Surly said the happest all day

After it started to play

"Surly what were talking to Clint about" Andie asked

"music" Surly says

"oh ok" Andie says

off in the background they here "STOP IT DONT TOUCH NY TAIL" greyson yelling

"he is a nut case" Surly says

"no dought" Andie says

Andie huggs Surly out of no where

"thank you" Andie says

"for what" Surly asked

"for saving the park, and saving me" Andie says

"Any time" Surly says

Andie lets go

Greyson walks over to Andie and surly

"we have to cut the first slice of cake, i dont know why but we have to" greyson says

The music now stoped and every one was watching

but when the were walking up there

greyson trips surly making him fall on the cake and the other food that was there

Surly got up And punch greyson harder then the first time in the eye and left and walked down to the streem

"Surly" andie says as he walked by her kicking her leg

"oww" andie whined

"you ok" jamie asked

"yes, just mad" Andie replied

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**WHAT DO YA THINK LOVE TO HERE FROM YA PLEASE REVIEW **

**AND IM OPEN FOR IDEAS SO IF YOU GOT ONE PM ME OR REVIEW **

**THANKS FOR READING**

**(YES THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"im going to go find him" Andie says

"ok, Just yell if he does any thing stupid" Jamie says

"ok" andie says then walks off towards the stream

Andie walks around a ree to hear Surly

"that stupid Greyson mayne i could cause a accadent to let say get rid of him" Surly says will laying down in the water

"You wouldnt" Andie says

"oh um how long where you there" Surly asked

"long enough" Andie says setting on the shore but not in the water

"Im sorry but things have been weird lately" Surly says

"so your not going to hurt Greyson" Andie asked

"No i wasnt thinking when i said that" Surly says

"Just dont be stupid" Andie says

"I wont" Surly says

Surly walks out of the water and shakes the water off

"Should i go back there" Surly asked

"i will go with you" Andie says

Andie grabs surlys hand and they walk in holding hands

"Look at Cake Face" some one yelled as they walked in every one laughed

Surly got mad but held it in

"greyson meet me outside" Surly says seriously

Everyone went ohhhhhhhhhh

They walk outside

"Surly really" Greyson says

"Shut up Greyson you have really pushed it, triping me into the cake really" Surly says

"Sorry new park hero" Greyson says sarcasticly

"Do you want to get punched again" Surly says

"No Surly, Greyson stop" Andie says

"you wont punch me" Greyson

Surly pushes Andie back and she falls

Surly punched Greyson in the face, then Greyson hit surly back

"you little" Surly says very mad now

They fight it got real bad

(sorry not sure how to do that part)

"help" andie yells

Andie grabs Surly and pulls him back but got hit by greyson when doing this

Jamie and a few others came out and grabed greyson

Andie looked at surly in the eyes

"Surly calm down, just calm down" Andie says

"im calmed" surly says still breathing hard

"Andie is he good" Jamie asked

"yeah" Andie says back

surly turns around and looks at greyson

"No Surly" Andie says

"dont worry, im not" Surly says walking toward greyson

"you better watch your self" Surly whispered in his ear

Greyson kicked his leg knocking him down

"you stupid" surly says then punched him in the side

Andie grabs him and pulls him back

Raccoon was in the shen still laughing at what hes seeing

"Lets go home" Surly says

"ok" Andie says

they walk home

"so what was all this about, Surly" Andie asked a little mad

"Um, ok if i tell you, you cant tell any one about this" Surly says

"Ok " Andie says laying in the bed next to surly

"ok, so...when i was still a kid not even 1 yet, my dad hated me i had a sister in the litter i was in , my dad hated me he pushed me around yelled at me and everything" Surly says

"Why" Andie says

"because of my purple fur and also the runt,..." surly says

He did not say anything for a few minutes

"Then 5 days befor my birthday, My mom amd dad got in to a fight, and the next morrning my dad was gone, he adbanden us, On my birthday my mom died" Surly says starting to cry

Andie huggs him

"i had no where to live for 3 or 4 months" Surly says

"But how did that cause todays events" Andie asked

"5 days till my birthday" Surly says

Andie stops and stairs at him laying her head right in front of his she set her paw on his side and stroked him gentley

"Please dont tell any one" Surly says

"Dont worry i wont" Andie says

They both fall asleep but surly was having a nightmarre all night and kicked sevral times andie in the middle of the night

Andie goes and sleeps in the corner

NEXT DAY

Andie wake up to see surly not movie any more but still in bed

she walks over and sees that he is awake and she lays on her side of the bed and looks at Surlys eyes

"Good morning" Andie says sweetly

"Good morning" Surly says shaky

"4 days left the your my Birthday boy" Andie says

"I Dont want a party, At least im not going to it" Surly says

(Everyone knows when his birthday is they hust dont know what happend)

"Please do it for me" Andie says in her sweet voice

"I will think about it" Surly says

Greyson jumps in

"Surly im sorry for last night" Greyson says

Surly just looked away and started crying a bit

"Whats wrong with him" Greyson asked setting down next to Surly

"um Surly can i tell greyson" Andie asked

"I guess sense hes a friend" Surly says rolling over on his back

GReyson looked at his face and could tell something was wrong

"ok this is what he told me, his dad hated him and beat him up and made fun of him for being the runt of the litter, he has a sister but is not sure where there at any ways 5 days before his birthday hid dad left them with telling them his birthday is 4 days away, thats why he was all like that yesterday" Andie says

"sorry to hear that, i till you what on your birthday will have the biggest party ever for you" greyson says in his happy voice

Surly didnt say anything back

GReyson leaves

Andie looks at surly again

"you going to be ok the next few days" Andie asked

Surly didnt repliy

"Surly are you ok" Andie asked

Surly still didnt awnser

"Surly" Andie says

"I cant do it" Surly says

" cant do what" Andie asked

"go out there evry time i have gone out there i have been made fun of" Surly says

"Surly they wont i promace" Andie says puting her hand out

Surly grabs it and stands up

Andie smiles "lets go walk around"

They walked for a few minutes then heard "STOP TOUCHING THE TAIL" yelled by Greyson

"he is not that bright" Andie says

"Thats true" Surly say

They walk for a little bit and see buddy walking around

"Hey Buddy" Surly says

"How ya doing" Surly says

Buddy nodds saying good

"did you go to the party yesterday" Surly asked

He nodds yes

"good i will see you later" Surly says

buddy nodded and walked off

suddenly there was a scream of pain coming from towards the oak tree

the run over there to see greyson on the ground with a gash in his side

Jamie ran over and started to do her docter stuff to him

"What happend" Andie asked

"i fell from that tree and hit a branch sticking out" Greyson moans in pain

"ok hold on greyson this might hurt" jamie says

"oh yeah that hurts" GReyson says

After about 10 minutes Jamie was finshed stiching him up

"greyson listen to me you can run or really do anything but walk or you going to hurt yourself even more" Jamie says

"I want you to sleep in Andie and Surlys tree till your better" Jamie says

"Crap" surly says

Andie laughs a little

"What " SUrly asked

"it the way you said that" Andie says

**END OF CH 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

They took greyson back to the tree and set him down in the back of the hollow

Surly layed down and went to sleep

"Greyson" andie says

"What do you need" greyson asked

"You rember Surly saying he had a sister" Andie says

"Yeah" Greyson says back

"What if we could find her" Andie says

"That would be hard to do but if we can it would help surly, lets start next week" Greyson says

(**Sorry about this im skiping to the day of his birthday now)**

**SUrlys birthday**

Surly pov

"were is every one " I asked myself looking around the hollow not seeing andie or greyson

"Ugg i hate today, but i need to go find andie" i say to myself

I got out of the tree and went outside and didnt see anyone around so i will walk over to the shed

I Walk in

"Happy birthday Surly" Every one yelled

**3rd person pov**

Andie runs up and hugs Surly

"Love you Surly" Andie says

"Love you to" Surly says back

"Why did you do this" Surly asked

"because I love you surly" Andie says

"I dont want a party" Surly says

"ok, But can you please stay over here" Andie begs him

"Fine" Surly says

Surly heres the dj start mixing it up

"see thats why i like partys" Surly says

"Why" Andie asked

"Music, Remixes" Surly says

After a couple hours surly started to get sad

surly just started to walk around a building upset about his past

Andie, Greyson, jamie and a few others were talking

"I hope he will overcome this" Andie says

"He will, dont worry" Jamie says

jamie heard a knock in the door to the shed

"i will be back" Jamie says

Jamie opens the door

"Hello, who are you" Jamie asked

"Im sarah, May i Speak to the leaders of this park" Sarah asked

"Sure, let me get them" Jamie says

"Greyson go out there she wants to talk to the leaders, Andoe you might get surly" Jamie says

"i will wait for them" Greyson says

" Surly follow me" Andie says

"OK what is it" Surly says

"Dont know" Andie says

They walk out side to see the squirrel that had dark brown fur with a white underbelly

"Surly" She says

"Sarah" Surly says

They hug for a few secounds

"who is this" Andie asked

"My sister, Sarah" Surly says

"This is andie my girlfriend, and thats greyson my friend also" Surly says

"Nice to meet you" Sarah says

"nice to meet you to" Andie says back

Greyson turns around an goes back in side and yells "SURLYS SISTER HAS ARRIVED"

"really" andie says annoyed

"Thats Greyson for you, he is funny like that all the time" Surly says

"He sounds funny" Sarah says

"Lets Show you were your going to stay" Surly says

(it was now getting dark out)

Andie surly and greyson and sarah went to andie and surlys tree

They go inside

"Sarah you will slep up here " Surly says point at a small stair case to another part of the hollow

"Grayson also sleeps up there because of his injury" Andie says

Sarah looked at graysons side

"What happend" Sarah asked

"I wasnt looking and i fell out of a tree and hit a branch as i was falling" Grayson says

"Wow looks like it hurt" Sarah says

"it did for sure" Grayson says

andie goes and sets at the entrence of the hollow looking around surly came and set next to here

Sarah walks up the stair case to see to small beds at each side of the hollow she goes and pushes the empty one in the middle of the hollow

Grayson comes up

"Woah what are you doing" Grayson asked

"Nothing" Sarah says pushing the other bed next to the one in the middle

Grayson walk over and lays down on his bed witch we next to Sarahs bed

Sarah got in bed

"Greyson, how long have known Surly" Sarah asked

"Just knowing him abou 2 aand half years, but as a friend a couple months" Grayson says

"Why wernt you freinds with him earlyer" Sarah asked

"Beacause he shut himself out form every one , he would only talk to andie" Sarah says

"Proble because of my dad" Sarah says

" Yeah, surly told us the story" Grayson says

ANDIE AND SURLY

"You happy your sister is back" Andie asked'

"Yes Very happy" Surly says

"it made today seem much better" Surly says

"good im glad" Andie says Putting her arm around surly pulling him towerd her

"Thanks" Surly says

"For what" Andie says

"for comforting me when im like this" Surly says

"Anytime" Andie says

Surly fell asleep but slid of any and fell out of the tree bring andie with him

Surly pulled andie on top of him while the where falling so andie wouldnt get hurt

Surly hit the ground hard along with andie hiting surlys chest

"Surly are you ok" Andie asked

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**YEP IT SHORT BUT IM WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY CALLED CRAZY ADVENTURES IN THE ALPHA AND OMEGA CATAGORY PLZ CHECK THAT OUT TO IF YOU WOULD**

**CLIFFHANGER IM SORRY BUT THIS SHOULD MAKE YOU WOUNDER FOR A LITTLE WHILE**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS**

AND **DYNAMITEBOOM12345 THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU ARE AWESOME MY FRIEND**

**I AM SIGNING OUT FOR NOW **


End file.
